In a Cage
by HellsBellsSinClub
Summary: One missed call. A new voice mail. A serial killer hell bent on making his family again. Can Alfred Jones save himself and his brother from their former father? Or will he succumb to the darkness that haunts him?


_ A small hospital room in Princess Margaret Cancer Centre, Toronto, Canada.  
_

The room smelt of sickness and death. The sharp scent of cleaning chemicals and antiseptic was as prominent as the bustling sounds hospital outside of the small artificially bright room. A tall darkly tanned native American woman in a hospital gown was sitting on one of several uncomfortable chairs in the room. Her skin was pulled tight against her bones and her face was gaunt with her cheekbones thin under her sunken eyes. There was an oddly colorful bandanna was wrapped around her head and a very thin but real smile on her face that lit up the room more then the thin lights above on the ceiling or the colorful bandanna could. The clear IV bag slowly dripped liquid into an intravenous injection that was connected to her inner elbow, keeping her hydrated and somewhat more healthy. Beside her IV was a tall tanned woman with sharp eyes and a caring hand upon the sick woman's shoulder. The sharp eyed woman was wearing a very smart and professional black and gold suit with low heeled black shoes. Her dark eyes watched everything and everyone in the room, picking them apart with a fierce gaze that only soften when she looked at the other woman for more then a few moments. But there was no pity in her eyes, only adoration and tired love. The sick woman looked down at the floor with pure devotion and love that made her eyes shine ever more. Her gaze was on the two boys, no more then three years old, playing together with little blocks provided by the hospital.

Two men also watched the boys and women from the door. The taller man was dressed in flashy designer jeans and in a deep purple dress shirt while the smaller man was in a comfortable green suit that would not look out of place on an older man in his sixties, which did not match the youthfulness of both men, neither looked a day older then 25 years old and both of their blonde hair held no grey as of yet. They held the others hand, a gold band around each of their ring fingers. signalling their relationship with with other. Both men watched the scene in front of them before the taller man coughed politely.

"I am sorry, I do not mean to intrude." A deep French purr came from the taller mans voice, his blue eyes meeting the sick woman's dark brown eyes. " My name is Francis Bonnefoy and this is my husband Arthur Kirkland. We are here for the adoption?"

As the tall French man spoke those words a sorrowful but understanding look appeared on the sick woman's face before she nodded. "Ah, yes. We have been expecting you. My name is Nina. This is my partner Layla." She reached up and gently held onto the hand that had not left her shoulder. Layla nodded her head at the blonde men, her eyes looking over them with her sharp eyes. Nina continued to speak, her voice becoming rough. " Everything is in place... The.. the boys are too young to understand what is happening but we have explained it enough to them to... more or less know that they are not going to see me again after this week." A bitter smile appeared on her face as she gestured to the two chairs across from her and her partner. "Please, take a seat and tell me about yourself. I would like to know about the men who will taking care of my sons from now on."

Arthur gave a very sympathetic smile and gently pulled his husband to the chairs. One of the children, the boy with the less curly hair and bright blue eyes, looked up at the new people and smiled brightly while his brother hid his face shyly into the bigger child's back. Arthur grinned cheerfully at the boys before looking back at the women. Neither of them smiled back. Francis grabbed his husbands hand and started first. "Well, I am 24 and the head chief and manager at a small restaurant, one I will hopefully be taking over in a few years time." His French accent was prominent as he spoke. "I was born and raised in Paris and an only child. I moved to England with my mother after a messy divorce with my father when I was 16 where I met Arthur, Mon amour. He was my English tutor as I studied at the school we both went to." His voice was full of adoration as he glanced over at the smaller blond who he loved.

Arthur smiled back at his lover with a face full of tooth decaying sweetness. "I hated him at first but after I got to know him it was true love... I am 22 and a small time author. I post most of my works in small magazines and blogs but it is a very well paying and rewarding job. I grew up with four older siblings and many cousins so I really do wish to have a large family myself" His British voice was soothing and sounded very proper as he spoke. "I was born and raised in England. my whole life, it was only after Francis and I married that we decided that Canada is the place to where we want our family to grow up."

Both men seemed to be very much in love with the other and it was clear on their faces as they spoke of their first meeting. They both seemed to be perfect men to adopt the young boys. Any mother would want these men to care for their child if it was needed. They were kind and looked to be a perfect young married couple with a whole life a head of them. The only thing that could be said to be bad about them was that they were almost _too_ perfect. Like dolls or a character from a romance novel, everything about them looked to be shining. It made both women feel slightly uneasy, though neither would ever mention it. Both knew that Nina had less then a month left and the boys would need a stable house soon else they would end up in the system and more then likely separated. Neither of the women wanted they boys to ever be forced apart and these men... these men despite the uneasiness they seemed to bring had been the only couple to have stated that they were willing to take both boys together.

Nina nodded to what the men said, her eyes moving back to where her boys were playing together on the ground. They looked so happy and blissfully ignorant there. Taking a deep, shuddering breath she spoke quietly. "The boys father is dead, he was a good friend of ours and died in traffic accident before the boys were born. When they are older, they may need glasses but from his side of the family there is no major medical worries... and the doctors say that the boys are less likely to get the strain I have." Her smile was bitter and sharp. " As they do not have any ovaries." Shaking her head, the mother looked down at her sons. " From what we have been told, you will have a trail week with the boys and a worker cheeking in with you every day..." She was about to say more before her body was racked with heavy coughs. Small droplets of blood appeared around her mouth. Layla rubbed her lovers back gently and waited for the worse of the hard sounds had stopped before speaking. " I am sure you have been explained the processes and the such. "The men nodded and glanced down at the boys who were frowning at their mother, though it was hard to tell if they were frowning out of worry or at the noise.

Francis stood and helped his husband up. "We understand. Felix has gone through all of the processes with us." He confirmed before bending down to meet one of the small child's eyes. " The paper work is signed..." He his blue eyes moved up to meet the dark eyes of the women, the expression in those eyes looked nearly inhuman. It was as if she was looking at a photo of someone happy and kind, rather then the real thing.

"We very much intend to go through with this adoption ma'am. They will never want nor need anything when with us." Arthur spoke next to his husband, his eyes on Alfred. With a kind smile he gently held his arms open to the small boy, chuckling lightly as the boy crawled shyly into his arms. Standing up with her son now in his arms, the blond man looked down at her, his green eyes shining bright with an unknown emotion. "I promise that they will have the best life they could ever want and never be harmed by either of us ever."

For some reason, in the deep pit of her stomach, she knew that promise will be broken and that she could do nothing about it.

_23 years later_

The city sounds from bellow were a dull roar in the summer heat. A body of a man laid on the bed. Covered only by a thin sheet that showed the naked tanned body that sweated underneath it, the man slept quiet well despite the heat. Posters of attractive men and women in different poses littered against the walls next to images of superheros and famous movies. There were a photo on the bed side table next to the phone and a pare of glasses, holding the image of two siblings, more then likely twins, smiling and laughing together at the beach. The taller sibling had messy blonde hair and bright smile that brought out his clear blue eyes; while the other sibling seemed to be more lighter and reserved, but no less happy then his brother. They looked almost the same as each other, if it had not been for the difference in eyes (one with amazing blue eyes, the other with an exotic shade of purple) you could barely tell them apart. The darkness of the room made the picture hard too see and look negative and haunting as the low lights from the city bounced occasionally against the glass. The night was calm and the dull roar was nothing more then a lullaby for the body in the sweat covered bed.

The peaceful tranquility of the night was abruptly interrupted by the vibrations of the the phone, the bright automatic lights on the screen lighting up on the bedside table, illuminating the photo in a eerie blue light. The body groaned awake and tangled within the sheets looked towards the blinding glow and the noise.

_Bizz._

_Bizz._

_Bizz._

_Bizz._

A tired hand reaches out for the phone as the buzzing finally stopped and blearily looks at the screen, bright blue eyes narrowing at both the light and in attempt to read the small words without the much needed glasses. A frown appears on the young male face., he hoped dearly that he was not going to be called into work again. It was too early and all he wanted to do right now was sleep. With a yawn the man sits up and runs a careless hand through messy blonde hair and sits up, letting the light sheet covering his nearly naked body fall against the bed. The young mans body was toned and tanned with strong muscles. His body would have been what all men and women would desire if it was not for the large and pink scars against his chest. The cursive writing that stood out against the tan like a tattoo. Fingers lightly traced the words with a frown as the phone is unlocked and several buttons were pressed until the automatic female voice played almost too loudly for tired ears.

[1 Missed call. Caller unknown]

[1 New voice mail.]

The voice suddenly changed when the message was finally played, an amused British voice that hid malice and dark desires came out of speakers.

"My dear little Lad, how you have grown.

It has been a while, has it not? Almost five years now to the day since you 'caught' me, so to say. How are your scars? Do they hurt? Do lovers like them? Or do they avoid them when you have sex because they do not like their apparent ugliness? I think they would like beautiful against your skin. A mark that belonged to only the two of us. Something that you could see and always remember me by, even if it is supposed hate you think you feel when you see it. Though by now I am sure you have heard the news of my… escape and I want you to know that I am not going to kill you. I do not hate you for taking away my freedom and leaving me to _rot_ in a cell all alone next to _idiotic _fools. Nor do I blame you for never returning my letters. Or my calls. No, I do not hate you at all. I will forever love you my dear little lad. With all that being said I shall be seeing you soon to catch up on where we left off.

Cherio little Alfred. Cherio."

The message beeped and the automatic female voice telling him that there was no more messages spoke through the speakers now as the young man, who's name seemed to be Alfred sat on the bed with a horrified look. The fingers traced over the words that scared over his chest as he remembered who and where he got the scars from.

Dr. Arthur Kirkland.

The Dark Gentleman.

A serial killer. Murderer.

His adopted father.

The letters on Alfred chest burnt as he traced over them once more as he phoned the police, the smoothness of the marks slowly becoming words as the operator answered. Words that Alfred will never forget, not matter how much he wanted to.

_Forever Mine._

* * *

Hello! I have rewritten the first chapter so if this looks familiar it is the original chapter with more. No idea when or if I am going to update this but I should in the next month or so. I hoped you liked it and that please do review! Constrictive criticism is good and wanted!


End file.
